Let's Get Wild!
by LycoX
Summary: After Scott's tattoo fades away thanks to his healing, he decides to have a little fun on the night before school starts back up.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Get Wild!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Set at the beginning of season 3 but Jackson is still around, Boyd and Erica did get captured by the Alphas but Talia Hale, possessing Melissa McCall's body showed up and bitch slapped the Alphas for being a bunch of murderous morons. So they nicely enough returned Boyd, Erica, and Cora to Derek and decided to form a Supernatural Council that is based in Beacon Hills.**

 **Boyd and Erica are on shaky ground with both Chris and Allison despite an apology on Allison's part several days before the first episode of the third season. This takes place in the first episode a little bit after the events of the Tattoo's fading on Scott's arm. Also, Erica and Heather are rivals for an oblivious Stiles' affections after both realized they are into him.**

* * *

As Allison, Lydia, Erica, and Heather waited at the red light and talked about boys and the like while ignoring a certain loud Elephant involving the events of the previous year, a loud blaring of music could be heard from down the road. Cora would be with them but she had declined, wanting to spend more time with her brother instead. The music was making the girls sigh and shake their heads in disgust. The song in question that was blaring loudly was Starship's 'We Built This City' and it wasn't long before the perpetrator pulled up next to them. Erica, being on the driver's side in the back seat was quick to realize who exactly it was. "Don't look now, but the Idiot Brigade's here." She muttered sarcastically to the other girls.

And sure enough, the people next to them was a certain blue jeep belonging to one Stiles Stilinski and inside it was him in the driver's seat, Boyd in the passenger seat, and Isaac and Jackson in the backseat acting like complete fools while playing air guitar. Though strangely enough Scott was no where to be found and Allison hoped it was because he wanted nothing to do with those lunatics! "Hey! You idiots mind turning that down!?" Yelled Lydia in annoyance as really! It was just rude!

"Well, at least Stiles is having fun." Commented Heather as she leaned over Erica to watch the scene in amusement.

"He could be having SO much more fun with me though." Purred Erica and Heather's amusement quickly turned to annoyance while Lydia rolled her eyes and Allison just shook her head.

She'd quickly been filled in by Lydia on the whole thing between the two girls and honestly found it amusing. The fact Stiles seemed so damned oblivious made it even more funny as well. It was then that Quiet Riot's 'Bang Your Head' started to play and Lydia couldn't help but groan in annoyance. "I can't believe Jackson's taking part in that nonsense." She grumbled, though a part of her was glad he was loosening up ever since the whole Kanima thing.

Though she supposed dying and coming back had a lot to do with that as well. His relationship with his parents was even improving too and he'd gotten his dad to take back the restraining order on Scott and Stiles. It helped to explain a few things about his new status in life too. Thankfully they didn't throw him out and at least had Melissa McCall to talk about the whole thing with since the Sheriff was still being kept ignorant of the Supernatural world due to Stiles' insistence. "YEAH! LET'S BANG OUR HEADS AND CAR SURF BABY!" Came the surprise yell from one Scott McCall.

The boys gave out a wild cheer for him and Lydia stuck her head outside her door and saw to her shock that Scott was on top of the roof of Stiles' jeep! "Oh. My. God." She muttered in disbelief as she put her head back inside the car.

Turning to Allison, she said the first thing that came to mind. "I think your ex is suicidal honey."

Allison was honestly perplexed by that and was about to ask when the jeep suddenly sped off and she saw for herself what her best friend meant as Scott turned towards them and played on his air guitar from atop the roof. Her eyes went wide in surprise before turning back to Lydia. "Follow that jeep!" She demanded as something had to be done before that goofball got himself hurt! Werewolf healing or not!

Thankfully, Lydia didn't argue and did as told. It helped that she also wanted a word with the boys for being so damned moronic. "This just sounds like its gonna be a blast." Erica remarked and little did she know just how right she was going to be.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, well this promises to be fun! And a nice little nod to the film too with Scott being on the roof!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Well I'm happy to see folks enjoyed the first chapter! Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Somehow, someway, Lydia had managed to lose the boys in her attempt to chase after them much to her and Allison's annoyance. Though Heather and Erica found the whole freaking thing to be amusing as Hell and so far any attempts to get ahold of the boys by phone had so far failed. Lydia was highly considering telling the Sheriff to lo-jack Stiles' jeep so that way he could be kept better track of in the future. Erica privately liked that idea while Heather felt like it was an invasion of privacy. Allison was torn between supporting the idea and not being supportive of it and had yet to really give a full on opinion of it either way. Eventually, the girls decided to go to Sal's Diner since they were hungry and figured that hopefully the boys would show up.

Naturally to their complete surprise, they found Derek, his sister Cora, and Peter Hale there as well. Peter surprisingly had been quite open to having the girls join them even if he was something of the creepy nut job sort. Lydia and Allison were going to say Hell no but Erica beat them to it and declared they were going to hang out with the Hales. Cora was okay with that while Derek in an not all that surprising move wasn't too okay with it. But his objection was ignored regardless much to his annoyance. Once their orders had been made, delivered, and devoured, Peter asked the question that was on his mind. "So what brings you ladies to the best diner Beacon Hills has to offer?"

And in his opinion, that was a true fact of life as the place had been around for years and the quality never suffered. "Food." Answered Erica in between swallows of her third burger.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the girl's table manners, as obviously being around Derek and a bunch of boys has rapidly tarnished them. "We were hungry and we hoped that while we were here, that Stiles and the rest of the boys would show up here." Lydia told the man with a glare that he had to look away from as yikes!

"What makes you think that they'll come here?" Asked Derek curiously and he privately hoped they wouldn't.

Or that at least Stiles wouldn't show up anyway. As getting annoyed by him two days ago had been more then enough for him as it is. "Lydia here thinks they found a way to get stoned or drunk." Answered Heather with a bright smile on her face, still quite happy about knowing certain things that go bump in the night thanks to Stiles.

Well, thanks to her getting him drunk anyway but that's a whole other thing and so not even important right now. "What makes you think they found a way? As that sort of thing's kind of expensive." Spoke up Cora and she really didn't think Deaton would help out with that either.

"Mostly because they wouldn't be blaring Rock music loudly into the night with Scott on top of a moving vehicle playing air guitar!" Answered Allison as she munched on a fry in slight annoyance.

Both Hale boys were admittedly surprised by that bit of information. "Are you sure that they aren't just… I don't know… Wanting to cut loose a little before school starts back up?"

As really, Peter himself could see why the boys would want to do that. Heck he had done so himself! Well… Maybe not be on top of a moving vehicle as a form of fun but he'd certainly had his fair share of fun! "I'm having trouble with the idea of Scott McCall willingly being on top of a moving vehicle outside of a life or death situation." Said Derek in a disbelieving tone.

"Maybe the pup's decided to finally cut loose. Heck, the kid's either been moping around, working out, reading, and picking up new words every day since school let out. So it was bound to happen sooner or later." Theorized Peter.

Derek was somewhat annoyed by that too as that could have been time Scott could have used to do some training when it came to his Werewolf abilities. But no, he had to spend his time doing other things and the so called Sourwolf couldn't help but send a glare Allison's way. "What!? What'd I do!?"

"I can think of a few things." Muttered Erica before taking a drink of her Pepsi.

Allison steadfastly ignored that barbed remark as replying would only lead to an argument and she wasn't looking for that just yet. "Aside from breaking up with him? Can't really think of much else." Derek told her in a full on moment of sarcasm that was a little unusual for him.

"Our breaking up was done with a full understanding of the reasons involved thank you very much." The girl responded defensively.

A chuckle escaped Peter after that as Derek huffed in annoyance. "Full understanding or not, that pup nearly drove everybody mad with his moping and wonderings of whether or not he should call or text you. It honestly made me want to re-join the land of the dead again! Melissa even seriously thought about sending Scott to his dad's for awhile until she got talked out of it by Scott himself."

"Really? I never even heard about that one." Spoke up Lydia, who was darned curious about that particular thing.

Heck, even Derek was wanting to know! "Well… Melissa and I talk from time to time." The former Alpha told the group with a shrug and a grin on his face.

God that woman was gorgeous! And it was only a matter of time before he got her to agree to go on a date with him again. Naturally it would have to be kept quiet from Scottie of course as it wouldn't due to get fender bendered again by Stiles. "Talk huh? Funny how it seemed like a lot like something else." Heather said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Erica on the other hand, knew full well what her Rival was on about. "Oh? So that wasn't you and Scott's mom in a hospital room making out then?"

"You were doing what!?" Hissed Allison in shock while Derek could only gape at his uncle in surprise after hearing about that.

"Scott is so going to kill you." Lydia said with certainty.

And she didn't think he'd be able to get stopped either! A bunch of nods from the others only confirmed that belief. Heck, even Cora knew how much Scott loved his mom and was always wary anytime she was around Uncle Peter. "Oh you kids worry too much. Scottie's not gonna do anything cause he's not gonna find out anytime soon."

Everyone but Peter shared a look with one another that clearly said they felt otherwise and the resurrected man just huffed in annoyance. "Damn kids." He muttered to himself before savagely biting into a fry.

The door then jingled, and Allison took a chance to look in its direction in the hopes that it would be Scott and the others. However, she was soon surprised when it was him and the boys, along with Danny and his new boyfriend Ethan. Now she wasn't surprised by those two being around, but the fact they were all singing 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' and clapping their hands together while looking highly amused with themselves. Everyone in the diner stopped what they were doing to watch the group of boys and while they weren't the worst thing any of them had heard, there was still room for improvement. Allison, Lydia, Heather, and Erica were all falling just a bit deeper for the boys they were interested in. Even Cora was starting to develop a little crush on one of her brother's Betas.

Peter being Peter, couldn't resist joining in as he hadn't had an opportunity lately to sing and surprisingly enough the boys didn't have a problem with it! Derek put his head on the table and covered it up with his arms and could be faintly muttering that he didn't know any of those people much to Cora and Erica's amusement. And once the last of the song was complete, the guys were greeted with a chorus of cheers and clapping by those in the diner. "Now THAT was fun." Peter said with a big smile on his face.

Even Scott had to admit that having him involved had been pretty great and was about to say as much when Allison marched right over to him with an unhappy look on her face. "Scottie my boy, I'd recommend running." Suggested Peter in as serious a tone as he could muster while being happy as Hell and causing Scott to feel very confused by that.

"YOU!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ruh-roh! Scott's in trouble now! Just what will Allison say or do? Find out next time! And how about that Teen Wolf episode tonight? What do you guys think the price will be that Kira will have to pay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I should be crashed out right now considering the few hours of sleep I've had lately, but oh well! Oh yeah, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Scott was understandably confused and a little worried when Allison pointed a finger at him and yelled 'YOU!' loudly right at him with an unhappy look on his face. Now he was reasonably sure he hadn't done anything wrong recently to warrant the actions from the girl. At least he hoped he hadn't done anything. _Wait… Is she mad I never called or texted!? Oh God, I'm in trouble!_ Panicked the Wolf and found himself unable to move from the spot he was in.

"Umm… Me?" Squeaked out Scott nervously.

Allison raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, you!"

"What, what about me?" Please may he not have done something wrong! Please for the love of God!

"Oh you know what about."

Her answer confused the wee Scott a great deal and he hated being confused! "Uhh… No, I really don't know Allison."

Peter and a few others were wishing they had popcorn right now as this was some great entertainment! "Does you being on the roof of a moving vehicle ring a bell!?" Asked Allison, who fixed Stiles a scary ass glare that made the boy back up in fear.

"Whoa! Aim that thing elsewhere!" He wanted to live a little while longer thank you very much!

If anything, his words just made her glare even more intense while Scott just chuckled nervously. Something he deeply regretted as that glare was turned on him. Making him back up in fear and a lot of worry. Heck it was causing him to flash back to that time with Mrs. Argent and the pencil for cryin' out loud! "Well? What do you have to say for yourself Mister?"

"Uhh… It was a really fun, spur of the moment kind of thing?"

Allison crossed her arms together and her glare gave off the vibe that pretty much said 'I don't have time to deal with your smart assness so get smart already.' Scott gulped while Stiles slowly edged out of the way and towards the doors, hoping the attention wouldn't get sent his way. "Msciwoja 'Stiles' Stilinski! You stop right there!" Thundered Lydia Martin as she got up and fixed the boy a glare.

"Whoa, she just three named him." Muttered Isaac in awe as Stiles' real first name was notoriously difficult to pronounce!

But Lydia pulled off saying it perfectly! Jackson just grinned smugly over his girlfriend displaying her smarts. At least until she directed that glare at him and the grin quickly vanished. "Yes? Oh Genius with the Strawberry Blonde hair?"

Compliment! Compliment! Compliment! And if that failed, a shiny present would be the fall back! Unfortunately Stiles didn't have a fall back so he had to rely on the compliment.

 **Sheriff's Department**

While doing paperwork, the Sheriff couldn't help but break out into laughter. Laughter that he felt must have been related to some sort of advice he'd given to his son that he knew wouldn't work at all when it came to the opposite sex. "God I love that kid." Muttered the man before getting back to the busy and time consuming task of paperwork.

 **Sal's Diner**

Both Allison and Lydia had launched into the biggest tirade ever witnessed in the long history of Sal's Diner. Eyes were wide, fear was at an all time high, ears were being covered to block off the more nastier words used, and future descendents were looking to become the descendents of other people instead of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. Quite a few of the women in the diner were all for the tirade as men had to be taught about not doing foolish things! Jackson, Peter, Cora, Erica, and Heather could be seen laughing their heads off over the whole thing while Derek just wished he was elsewhere. As for Isaac and Boyd? They were a different story entirely.

"Pumbaa?" Spoke up Isaac to Boyd.

"Yeah Timon?"

"I'm not so sure about Stiles, but Simba over there is doomed." Isaac responded in a somber tone.

Boyd looked to Isaac for a moment before looking at the four in front of them before looking at his pack mate again. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because my warthogged friend, the love can be felt in the air tonight!"

Boyd dramatically gasped and the two hugged one another and fake wailed, earning themselves a few laughs in the process. Though Allison and Lydia were none too pleased if the glares their way was any indication. Scott and Stiles were about to try and sneak out when their getaway was cut off by a male body. Said body being the Alpha known as Ennis. "Crap..." Muttered Scott and Stiles had to agree.

"Hello boys, I got a question for you two."

Off to the side, Kali could be seen pinching the bridge of her nose as she knew full well where this was about to go. "Uhh… Okay?" Said Stiles, wondering what the guy could be wanting to ask them.

"Either of you know anyone who likes tap dancin'?"

The two looked at one another in surprise before looking back at him, not even realizing they had some intense glares in their direction again. It'd be Stiles who would give the man the answer he'd been looking for since they officially moved to Beacon Hills and set up the Council. "Actually yeah, I do know someone who does."

Ennis' eyes lit up in happiness while Kali just groaned. "You do!?"

"Yep, sure do big guy."

The man nearly jumped for joy right then and there. "Then I challenge you to a tap dance face off!"

Stiles was surprised for a moment before smirking as this Wolf clearly had no clue that he is the Tap Dancing Champion of the whole damned state of California! "Challenge… Accepted."

Gasps could be heard through out the diner as it'd been a long while since Stiles Stilinski had been involved in an open Tap Dance challenge. Ennis got a big grin on his face as he leaned down some to look the kid right in his eyes. Evoking a stare off the likes of which that had been seen in classic moments in WWE history. "When do you wanna do this big guy?"

"How about now?"

"Umm.. How about no? Because Allison and I are SO not done with you and Scott!"

Lydia's words were ignored between the two Tap Dance warriors much to her annoyance. "I'm good with now actually. Now is very, very good. But I will warn you right here and now, I am a Tap Dancing Champion!"

"Big deal! I was one myself way back in the day!"

Stiles smirked at him. "Well that was clearly back in the day now wasn't it?"

Ennis growled at him for that one. "I'll show you kid! I'll show you for damn sure!"

The two's epic stare down continued until Ennis had a lightbulb moment. "But wait… Do you have your tap dance shoes?"

Stiles nearly fell down to the ground in shock as he realized that no, no he did not in fact have his tap dance shoes! "Uhh… Nope. Not right now I don't."

"Damn, me neither!" And the big man looked honestly distraught by that while Kail just groaned and Aiden snickered while Deucalion just muttered something about youth.

"Meet back here as soon as possible then?" Stiles suggested.

A nod of agreement came from Ennis and the two were soon out the door and on their way to collect their shoes! Lydia however could hardly believe what had just happened. "That man hasn't tap danced in years." Groused Kali.

"Hmm… And I wonder why that is?" Spoke up Deucalion with a small grin on his face as he knew EXACTLY why.

Kali for her part looked away with a blush on her face before walking off to find a booth.

 _It's a damn good time to be alive again._ Thought Peter happily as he couldn't wait to see what happened next!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And the insanity continues onward!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: And its time to get wild! Pun very intended there. Oh yeah, I own nothing but the general idea of insanity here. Now let's roll on!**

* * *

 **An Hour Later…**

In the surprising amount of time it took for Stiles and Ennis to get their Tap Dancing shoes for various reasons, Isaac, with the help of a few local Metalheads and some construction workers had set up a stage that drew in more people after it had spread like wildfire that two Tap Dancing champions were about to have a face off with one another. Isaac even took things a step further and did a damn good cover of Type O Negative's 'Black Number 1' and causing more than one girl to fall head over heels for him. Along with gaining the respect of the entire Metalhead community that resided in the Beacon Hills in the process as they all pretty much saw him as a bonafied badass after that. Derek turned out to be a huge surprise when he came up next and dedicated the OutKast song 'Roses' to Kate Argent.

Allison hadn't been too happy with it as that was her aunt damnit! Not to mention the fact he just sounded horrible too! Of course, had she known Scott was giving his performance a thumb's up, she would have thumped the Hell out of him for it. Boyd did a Strongman routine afterwards by holding Erica and Cora in his hands with their butts planted firmly in it. Something Cora honestly didn't mind at all if she was being honest and Derek's big brother like self wasn't too pleased with it either. A little later would see Erica and Heather having a private conversation involving Stiles that would have sent shivers down his spine had he been around to hear the conversation. But finally, the two champions made their appearance at the stage.

Albeit both were confused by the whole thing but went on with what they were going to do. Isaac got into the spirit of things and was the announcer for the whole thing. "Right! As you all know, we have two Tap Dancing champions with us tonight who are looking to challenge one another to see who the best truly is. So with that said, I introduce you to Stiles 'I'm a 147 pounds' Stilinski! The reigning and defending Tap Dance champion as well as of Sarcasm! And to my right is none other then Ennis Maxson of Pack Alpha! A former three time Tap Dancing champion who gave it all up for some power and a girl named Kali!"

Cheers erupted from the audience while Kali groaned in embarrassment as she tried to hide her face. The twins' snickering doing little to help as they pointed her out to the crowd while Deucalion just smirked, enjoying the whole damn thing immensely! "Now let's get ready to TAAAAAP!"

And with that, Isaac got out of the way and the two Tap Dancers stood a short distance away from one another that involved a heated stare off. What followed next would be the most awe inspiring thing ever to any Tap Dancer as the two combatants did their absolute best to outmatch the other in variously complicated moves. In the end, both failed to prove who was the better man as they wound up collapsing in exhaustion. Making for the Twins to grab Ennis and take him off the stage while Boyd simply picked up Stiles, hauled him over his shoulder, and walked off. Isaac came back up to the front of the stage, looking rather unimpressed.

"Well… I'm… Not…. Really sure what the Hell that was. But okay." Roars of laughter could be heard after that while Stiles tried but failed to give the Wolf the finger thanks to exhaustion.

Isaac grinned cockily as he looked at the crowd before moving onward. "Anyways! Are you ready to rock Beacon Hills!?"

The crowd roared that they were, making Isaac nod in satisfaction. "Good! Cause so am I! So with that said, please welcome a local band by the name of 'The Hellions of the Hills!' A band determined to make Metal history!" Cheers erupted over that as the band came on stage and shook hands with Isaac.

Once they got ready, they let loose and the crowd went into an absolute frenzy as they loved EVERY bit of it. Isaac and Peter even joined in with the band's performance, making for one Hell of a night for everybody present. As that went on, Alison snuck up behind Scott with a very devious smile on her lips as was feeling pretty wild in that moment. "Ohhh Scott..." She cooed into his ear, knowing he could hear her just fine thanks to his hearing.

The sound of her voice made him shiver in a really good way and he hoped she wasn't just messing with him at that point in time. Turning his head towards her, Allison smirked in satisfaction as she knew she had him then and there. "Baby… I think you and I need to get… Re-acquainted." Purred the girl into his ear, making the boy gulp.

She then brought a condom into his field of view and that pretty much sealed the deal for Scott McCall. That and a few other things the naughty Huntress was doing with her lips, teeth, and other hand. The two disappeared into the crowd to find somewhere very private to re-familiarize themselves with one another in a very enjoyable way. Poor Stiles on the other hand never even stood a chance when it came to Erica and Heather as they made off with him to have their wicked way with him. Something he'd greatly enjoy and would fondly remember for years to come. Boyd and Cora managed to escape Derek's watchful eye thanks to some brunette woman catching his attention. Though what exactly the two teens got up too only they knew.

Everyone the next day would wind up being late for work or school but they all could agree it was worth it as Hell to have had such an amazing night like last night. Proud smirks could be seen on the faces of Allison, Erica, Heather, Lydia, and Cora while their boys were just rather dumbfounded after all they had experienced. Danny and Ethan were pretty much lost in their own little world as well and the new teacher Ms. Blake could hardly seem to concentrate and both Boyd and Cora had a pretty darn good idea as to why. Not that they would tell anyone else about it of course unless their price could be met. Several days later would see one Peter Hale atop Stiles' jeep upside down on one hand as Stiles sped off around town and Peter could be heard singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aww Hells yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter that I like to think I went all out with! Many thanks to the reviews, favorites, and follows as it has been appreciated! See you all soon in the next TW fic from yours truly!**


End file.
